This disclosure relates generally to radio-controlled mobile toys and, more specifically, to modifying radio-controlled mobile toys to convert the toy from a two-wheel drive configuration to a four-wheel drive configuration.
Radio-controlled toy cars generally include a fixed drive train such that the car is preconfigured for either rear two-wheel drive, front two-wheel drive or four-wheel drive operation. However, as can be appreciated, different scenarios of operation of radio-controlled cars can lead to one mode of operation being desired over another. For instance, when operating a radio-controlled car over rough terrain, a four-wheel drive mode may be preferred, whereas, in racing situations, a two-wheel drive mode may be preferred.
Moreover, radio-controlled car enthusiasts often prefer to customize and enhance their radio-controlled cars, thereby modifying the radio-controlled cars for use in different situations. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a radio-controlled toy car, which can be disassembled, modified and reassembled to enhance, or otherwise alter, the performance of the radio-controlled toy car.
Therefore, what is needed is a radio-controlled toy car that includes a drive train that can be modified for different modes of operation.